Mozaikszavak
Mozaikszavak gyűjteménye A * AAA authentication, authorization, and accounting - * AD Active directory - * ADSL Asymetric Digital Subscriber Line - Asszimmetrikus digitális előfizetői vonal * AES Advanced Encryption Standard - Titkosítási szabvány * AIM Advanced Integration Module - * ARP Address Resolution Protocol - Névfeloldási protokoll, Ip címet Mac címre fordít. *'SDM' Adaptive Security Device Manager - * ASI Analog Station Interface - * ATM Asynchronous Transfer Mode - * AUI Attachment Unit Interface - Ethernet interfész, 15 pólusú D sub csatlakozóval. B * BDC Backup Domain Controller - Tartalék tartomány vezérlő * BDPU Bridge protocol data units - * BGP Border Gateway Protocol - * BNC Bayonet-Neil Councelman - Bajonettzáras csatlakozó típus (Ethernet, Arcnet hálózatokban használták). * BOOTP Bootstrap Protocol - rendszerindító protokoll * Bps Bits Per Secundum - Adatátviteli sebesség mértékegysége: Bit/másodperc * BRI Basic Rate Interface - * BVI Bridge-Group Virtual Interface - * BW Bandwidth - Elméleti sávszélesség C *'CAR' Comitted access rate - *'CBTS' Class-based traffic shaping - *'CCITT' Comité Consultatif Internationale de Télégraphique et Téléphonique - Nemzetközi Távíró és Távbeszélő Bizottság (ENSZ) *'CCO' Cisco Connection Online - *'CDDI' Copper Distributed Data Interface - *'CDP' Cisco Discovery Protocol - CISCO eszköz felderítő protokoll *'CEF' Cisco express forwarding - *'CGI' Common Gateway Interface - HTTP kiszolgálók szabványos felülete *'CIDR' Classless interdomain routing - Osztálynélküli körzetek közötti útválasztás *'CIR' Comited information rate - *'CLI' Command Line Interface - parancssori interfész *'CMTS' Cisco Cable Modem Termination System - *'CNR' Cisco Network registrar - DNS/DHCP szolgáltatási rendszer *'CNS' Cisco Networking Services - *'CRB' Concurrent Routing and Bridging - *'CRC' Cyclic redundancy checksum - Ellenőző összeg az adat integritás detektálására *'CRM' Customer Relationship Management *'CRTP' Compressed real-time protocol *'CSMA/CD' Carrier Sense Multiple Access Collision Detect - *'CVSS' Common Vulnerability Scoring System - *'CWDM' Coarse Wavelength-Division Multiplexing - D * DAI Dynamic ARP Inspection - * DCAR Distributed comitted access rate - * DCE Data circuit-terminating equipment - * DHCP Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol - Dinamikus címkiosztási (IP) protokoll * DES Data Encryption Standard - 56 bit kulcsméretű blokkos rejtjelező algoritmus. * DISL Dynamic Inter-Switch Link Protocol - * DLY Delay - Késlaltetés * DSL Digital Subscriber Line - Digitális előfizetői vonal * DNS Domain name system - * DSPs Digital Signal Processors - * DTE Data terminal equipment - * DTP Dynamic Trunking Protocol - Dinamikus trönk protokoll * PVDMs Packet Voice / Data Modules - * DWDM Dense Wavelength-Division Multiplexing E * EBGP External BGP - * ECN Explicit Congestion Notification - * EEPROM Electrically erasable programmable read-only memory - Elektromosan törölhető, programozható nem felejtő memória * EIA Electronic Industries Association - Elektronika gyártók szövetsége * EIGRP Enhanced Interior Gateway Routing Protocol - Útvonal választó protokoll * EMI Electromagnetic Interferences - Elektromágneses zavar (védelem) * EMI Enhanced multilayer image - * EoMPLS Ethernet over MPLS (Multi-protocol Label Switching)- * ESMTP Enhanced Mail Transfer Protocol - Bővített levéltovábbítási protokoll * ETTh Ethernet To The home - Ethernet az otthonokba F * FAQ Frequently Asked Questions - Gyakran Ismételt Kérdések (GYIK) * FDDI Fiber distributed data interface - * FCoE Fibre Channel over Ethernet - * FCP Fibre Channel Protocol - * FHRP First-Hop Redundancy Protocol - * FIB Forwarding Information Base - * FRTS Frame relay Traffic Shaping - * FTP File transfer protocol - Fájl átviteli protokoll * FTP Foil Twisted Pair - Árnyékolt csavart érpárú kábel * FEC Fast Ether Channel - * FXS Foreign eXchange Subscriber - Port, mely vonalat szolgáltat analóg készülékek számára. * FXO Foreign eXchange Office - Analóg készülék vonali portja G * GARP General Attribute Registration Protocol - * GBIC Gigabit Interface Converter - Eszközöbe dugható gigabites médiakonverter - * GEC Gigabit EtherChannel - * GLBP Gateway Load Balancing Protocol - * GMRP GARP Multicast Registration Protocol -ű * GND Ground - Föld, elektromos áramkörök hidegpontga. * GRE Generic Routing Encapsulation - Pont pont tunnel útválasztó protokoll * GUI Graphical User Interface - Grafikus felhasználói interfész * GSP Gigabit Switch Platform - * GVRP Generic VLAN Registration Protocol - * GYIK Gyakran Ismételt Kérdések, angolul FAQ H * HDLC High-level Data Link Control - * HTML Hypertext Markup Language - Honlapok készítéséhez kifejlesztett leírónyelv. * HTTP HyperText Transfer Protocol - Webszerver és webböngésző közötti kommunikációs protokoll * HTTPS HyperText Transfer Protocol Secure - Webszerver és webböngésző közötti kommunikációs protokoll SLL titkosított csatornán. * HWIC High-seed Wan Interface Card - I *'IEEE' Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers - mérnököket egyesítő nemzetközi szervezet * ICMP Internet Control Message Protocol - * IETF Internet Engineering Task Force - * IIS Internet Infomation Server - Microsoft webszerver (kiszolgáló) * IGMP Internet Group Management Protocol - * IKE Internet Key Exchange * IP Internet Protocol - * IPFC IP over Fibre Channel - * IPS Intelligent Protection Switching - * IPX Internetwork packet exchange - * IPX SAP Internetwork packet exchange Advertisement Protocol - * ISAKMP Internet Security Association and Key Management Protocol * IRB Integrated Routing and Bridging protocol - * ISL Inter-Switch Link - * ISO International Organization of Standardization - Nemzetközi szabványügyi szervezet * ISP Internet Service Provider - Internet szolgáltató L * L2TP Layer 2 Tunneling Protocol - * LAC L2TP Access Concentrator - * LACP Link Aggregation Control Protocol - * LAN Local-Area Network - Helyi hálózat * LAT Local-Area Transport - Digital által kifejlesztett hálózati protokoll * LAP-B Link Acces Procedura – Balanced * LLC logical link control - * LLF Link Loss Carry Forward - works with LLR in diagnosing network connections * LLDP Link Layer Discovery Protocol (IEEE 802.1AB) - * LLR Link Loss Return - switch on each fiber optic to aid in troubleshooting remote network connections * LMI Local Management Interface - * LNS L2TP Network Server - * LRE Long-Reach Ethernet - * LSP label switched path - * LX/LH Long wavelength/long haul - Közepest távolságú médiakonverter (optika) M * MAC Media Access Control - * MDIX Medium-dependent interface crossover - Automatikus keresztkábel érzékelés * MFR Multilink frame relay - * MIB Management information base - * MLD Multicast Listener Discovery - * MLPPP Multilink Point-to-point Protocol - * MLS Multilayer Switching - * MLSP Multilayer Switching Protocol - * MLS-RP Multilayer Switching-Route Protocol - * MM Multi mode - multi módusú (optika) * MMF Multi mode fiber - multi módusú (optika) * MOP Maintenance Operation Protocol * MOTD Message Of The Day - A nap üzenete * MPLS Multi-protocol Label Switching - * MRM Multicast Routing Monitor - * MRP Multiservice Route Processor - * MRTG Multi Router Traffic Grapher - SNMP forgalom monitorozó program * MSS maximum segment size - Maximális szegmensméret * MSTP Multiple Spanning Tree Protocol * MTU Maximum Transmission Unit - Egy csomagban küldhető bájtok maximális száma * MVR Multicast VLAN Registration - N * NAC Network Admission Control - * NTP Network Time Protocol - Hálózati időszinkronizációs protokoll * NetBIOS Network Basic Input/Output System O * OER Optimized Edge Routing - * OADM Optical Add Drop multiplexer - Optikai begyűjtő/leágazó modul * OSPF Open Shortest Path First - Útvonal választó protokoll P * PAD packet assembler/disassembler - * PaGP Port Aggregation Protocol - * PBR Policy Based Protocol - * PDC Primary Domain Controller - Elsődleges tartomány vezérlő * PKI Public key infrastructure - * PLC Power line communication - Kommunikáció az elektromos hálózaton (erősáramú) keresztül * PMTD Path MTU discovery - * PMTUD Path MTU discovery - * PPPoE Point to Point Protocol over Ethernet - * PPTP Point to Point Tunnel Protocol - Pont-pont alagútprotokoll Q * QDM QoS Device Manager - QoS szolgáltatás kezelője * QOS Quality of Service - Szolgáltatás minősége * RIP Routing Information Protocol - Útvonal választó protokoll * RPS Redundant Power System - Redundás (hibatűrő) tápellátás. R * RIF outing information field - * RSH Remote Shell - * RSTP Rapid Spanning Tree Protocol - * RSVP Resource Reservation Protocol - Protokoll a sávszélesség lefoglalásához (Qos) * RTR Response Time Reporter - hálózati teljesítmény és erőforrás mérése * RU Rack unit - Rendezőszekrényben 1 egység magasság (kb 45mm) S * SAN Storage Area Networks - * ScFTP Screened Twisted Pair - Árnyékolt csavart érpárú kábel * SDM Security Device Manager * SDM Switch Database Management * SDLC Synchronous Data Link Control * SFPs single Form-factor Pluggable Modules - * SHDSL Symmetric high-speed digital subscriber line - Szimmetrikus nagysebességű DSL * SLA Service-Level Agreement - * SLIP Serial line IP - Soros vonali IP, betárcsázó protokoll * SMF Single mode fiber - Monomódusú optika * SMTP Simple Mail Transfer Protocol - Egyszerű levéltovábbítási protokoll * SNAP Subnetwork Access Protocol - * SPAN Switched Port Analyser - port forgalom figyelése * SOHO Small office, home office - Kisirodai, otthoni kategória * SQE Signal Quality Error - * SRB Source-Route Bridging - * SRR shape round-robin queue bandwidth (Srr-queue)- Sávszélesség korlátozó parancs * SRR Single Ring Recovery Protocol * SSA Serial Storage Architecture - * SSG Service Selection Gateway - * SSID Service set identifier - Vezeték nélküli hálózatokban (Wifi) egy adott hálózat azonosító neve * SSL Secure Socket Layer - protokoll réteg, a hálózati forgalom titkosítására * STA Spanning Tree Algorithm - Feszítő fa algoritmus * STP Spanning Tree Protocol (IEEE 802.1D)- Feszítő fa protokoll * STP Shielded Twisted Pair - Érpáranként árnyékolt csavart érpárú kábel * STUN Serial Tunneling - Soros vonali tunnel kapcsolat T * TAC Cisco Technical Assistance Center - Cisco technikai támogató központ * TCN Topology Change Notification * TFTP Trivial File Transfer Protocol - Kétirányú fájlátviteli protokoll * TKIP Temporal Key Integrity Protocol - Titkosítási protokoll U * UDLD UniDirectional Link Detection - * TPP Topology Protection Protocol - * UDP User Datagram Protocol - * URL Uniform Resource Locator - egységes erőforrás-azonosító, internetes tartalmak szabványos címe * UTC Coordinated Universal Time - Időzóna, amely a Greenwich-i idővel megegyezik. * UTP Unshielded Twisted Pair - Árnyékolatlan csavart érpár V *'VDSL' Very High Speed DSL - *'VHDSL' Very High Speed DSL - *'VIC' Voice Interface Card - *'VLSMs' Variable-length subnet masks - Változó hosszúságú alhálózati maszkok *'VMPS' VLAN membership policy server - *'VoAAL2' voice over ATM Adaptation Layer 2 *'VPDN' Virtual Private Dialup Network - *'VQP' VLAN Query Protocol - VMPS szerver protolkollja Vlan lekérdezéséhez *'VRF' VPN Routing/Forwarding - *'VRRP' Virtual Router Redundancy Protocol - *'VTP' VLAN Trunking Protocol - *'VWIC' Wan/Voice Interface Card - W * WCCP Web Cache Control Protocol - * WDM Wawe Division Multiplexing - Hullámhossz osztású nyalábolás * WEP Wired Equivalent Privacy – Kábellel Egyenértékű Titkosság * WFQ Weighted Fair Queuing - * WPA WiFi Protected Access – WiFi Védett hozzáférés * WPA2 WiFi Protected Access 2 – WiFi Védett hozzáférés 2. generáció * WIC Wan Interface Card - * WIFI Wireless Fidelity - Rövidtávú, vezeték nélküli adatátviteli szabvány (802-11) * WINS Windows Internet Name Service - Windows névfeloldáási szolgáltatás * WLAN Wireless LAN - Rádióhullámot használó vezeték nélküli helyi hálózat * WMM Wireless MultiMedia - Qos szabvány, multimédia átvitele vezeték nélküli hálózaton * WWW World Wide Web - Világháló X * X25 Szabványos csomagkapcsolt hálózati protokoll nagyterületű hálózatokhoz. Y Z * ZX Extended distance - Nagytávolságú (optikai átalakító) Kategória:Admin